ZWYCZAJNY DZIEŃ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Autor: cruisedirector. Rozmyślania Aragorna podczas typowego dnia wędrówki z Drużyną. Oryginalny tytuł: Emblematic.


**Emblematic **

**Autor: cruisedirector **

Dzisiaj tak, jak zawsze, Aragorn nie będzie się czuł jak król.

Obudzi się na twardej ziemi brudny, z pyłem chrzęszczącym mu we włosach i sadzą z ogniska rozmazaną na twarzy. Poszuka liści odpowiednich żeby otrzeć skórę, ziół, żeby oczyścić zęby i usunąć grzybicę ze stóp. Kiedy rozwiąże spodnie, żeby się wysikać poczuje zapach pleśni zbożowej na ubraniu i na skórze. Gandalf narysuje na ziemi mapę pokazując, jaka trasa będzie jego zdaniem bezpieczniejsza. Aragorn zna te wzgórza tak samo dobrze, jak czarodziej jednak pokiwa głową i zgodzi się, chociaż w zasadzie w głębi zgadza się z Boromirem, że należy iść do Bramy Rohanu i zaryzykować podróż w pobliżu Isengardu. Jeśli Saruman chce zniszczyć ich wszystkich kilka setek albo tysięcy lig nie zrobi różnicy a krew Numenoru nie ocali Gondoru.

Frodo obudzi się, spojrzy dokoła tymi szeroko otwartymi, zranionymi oczami, a Aragorn poczuje się szczególnie wdzięczny losowi – znowu, że to nie on musi oglądać Pierścień, dotykać Pierścienia, nieść Pierścień dokoła szyi, jak pętle. Sam będzie próbował wspomóc Froda posiłkiem i pieśnią, będzie spoglądał prosząco na Obieżyświata, gdy ten podejdzie i Aragorn zrozumie, że Sam ma racje sądząc, iż on powinien móc uczynić więcej dla ulżenia Powiernikowi. Lecz Aragorn okazał się tchórzem, kiedy Elrond wezwał do zniszczenia Pierścienia. To nie on był tym, który pierwszy zerwał się na nogi, aby przysięgać, że zaniesie Pierścień do Mordoru. I pozostał tchórzem powstrzymując swą skażoną krew przed zbyt bliskim kontaktem ze słabością Isildura.

Legolas i Gimli będą się przekomarzali bezproduktywnie, na co Aragorn uśmiechnie się mimo wszystko, ponieważ Aragorn widzi, jak elf w skrytości podziwia odporność krasnoluda, podczas gdy syn Gloina zrozumiał, że większość opowieści, które słyszał o elfach jest nieprawdziwa i niesprawiedliwa. Aragorn może złagodzić ich wzajemną nieufność nakłaniając ich do pieśni i opowieści, lecz pozostaje milczący, obserwując.

Aragorn nie przyłączy się także do Boromira, kiedy kapitan uczył będzie hobbitów walki na miecze i jak używać poniesionej z ziemi gałęzi do obrony. Pali swą fajkę i obserwuje. Widzi pełne podziwu spojrzenia Merrego i Pippina, gdy Boromir demonstruje pracę nóg i obroty mieczem. Strażnik mógłby utrzymywać w formie swe umiejętności pojedynkując się z młodszym człowiekiem, ale nie zaprosi Boromira by z nim dzisiaj trenował. Pozostawi w ukryciu swe własne słabe punkty, aż do chwili, gdy będzie musiał walczyć z Boromirem.

Ani też nie podzieli się z Boromirem jedzeniem, ani opowieściami, i nie pójdzie z nim polować, pomimo ochoty, jaką wyrażają oczy tamtego. Aragorn uważa, że było łatwiej kiedy Boromir go nieznosił, ponieważ utrzymywanie dystansu było wtedy oczekiwane a nawet komfortowe. Jednak teraz, gdy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pociąga go ta przyjaźń ze strony tego, który kiedyś będzie jego towarzyszem broni, jego sumieniem, jego Namiestnikiem, Aragorn wyraźniej czuje przestrach aniżeli przyjemność. Aragorn wie, że Boromir nie rozumie, że bierze powściągliwość za odrzucenie. I Aragorn wie, że im bardziej izolowany czuje się Boromir, tym bardziej rośnie jego tęsknota za domem, a to znaczy, że i silniej odczuwa on zew Pierścienia. Boromir jest bezbronny z powodu milczenia Aragorna. Dzisiaj przejdą w bród lodowaty strumień, hobbici będą drżeć z zimna a Pippina wciągnie prędki nurt. Dzisiaj Boromir oczyści drogę z gałęzi zwisających nad głową a Gimli wbije sobie kolec w piętę. Dzisiejszą kolacją będą gnijące ważywa, stęchły chleb i mięso z jednego małego ptaka, którego Aragorn zabił gołymi rękami, mrucząc ciche przeprosiny wobec ptaka, wobec ziemi, wobec nieba.

Naprawdę Aragorn nie umie powiedzieć, czy jego wycofanie się bierze się z grzeczności czy z przerażenia. Dzisiaj, jak zawsze Aragorn wymaże z pamięci swoje dziedzictwo, nawet gdy obracać będzie w palcach wspomnienie o Arwenie, które on nosi tak, jak Frodo nosi Pierścień. Dzisiejszego dnia, jak zawsze Aragorn nie będzie się czuł jak Król, jednakże usiądzie samotnie, z ciężarem świata wiszącym mu nad głową.


End file.
